


Podfic: The I Never Night

by Djapchan, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Madness because Reasons don't make sense [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Is Vaksani a thing?, Kal'Reegar fix it, M/M, Podfic, Rare Pairings, Romance, Vaksani, Xenophilia, inhibitions are down, we're making Vaksani a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Vega's N7 graduation party holds a few surprises for a lonely Spectre. Zaeed Massani in blue jeans for starters.</p><p>    Post-Destroy Ending. One and a half years after the end of the Reaper War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The I Never Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The I Never Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230405) by [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch). 



Chapter One

Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the links to download the mp3 files and listen to them in case it doesn't work for you on AO3
> 
>  
> 
> [Chapter One](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/si64md4j0vafxbx/The_I_Never_Night_Chapter_One.mp3)
> 
>  
> 
> [Chapter Two](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/si64md4j0vafxbx/The_I_Never_Night_Chapter_One.mp3)


End file.
